Camile Wray
Camile Wray is a Tau'ri human resources officer with the International Oversight Advisory, and was the primary IOA representative of Icarus Base. Outside her professional life, she is the long-term partner of Sharon Walker. In 2009, Wray and around 80 others were forced to evacuate the base after an attack. She, like others, believed she was evacuating to Earth, but instead the group instead found themselves stranded on the Ancient vessel Destiny. She maintained her role as human resource officer. However, in the weeks that followed, the professional relationship between her and military commander Colonel Everett Young grew strained, particularly after Young marooned Nicholas Rush on a Gravel pit planet. This led her and Rush to initiate an ultimately failed coup d'etat. Biography Before Destiny Her age and date of birth are yet to be disclosed. Her father was named Yaozu. She could speak Chinese, and is a skilled sketch artist (having accurately drawn the picture of the tropical beach from her home). Twelve years before Destiny, she became involved with Sharon Walker and began a relationship with her. She is an experienced member of the International Oversight Advisory, and became the representative on Icarus Base sometime after discovery of the planet. She requested promotion four times, but was always passed over by her superior, Carl Strom; he never gave her a proper reason why. Shortly before evacuation of Icarus Base, she was approached by Tamara Johansen, who wished to leave the Air Force after her scholarship came through. However, instead of immediately supporting her decision to leave, she had suspicions it was actually about a relationship she had and that she was hiding something to protect someone, though TJ says she wasn't. Arrival on Destiny Sometime later, the base fell under attack from three Ha'tak vessels that were controlled by the Lucian Alliance. It was evacuated. Wray was under the impression they would be evacuating to Earth. However, Nicholas Rush changed the address to that of the ninth chevron, and was instead sent to the Destiny. She was furious when she discovered this. with the other survivors]] On the Destiny, she challenged Rush's authority, when he claimed that after contacting Earth with the Long-range communication device, General Jack O'Neill put him in charge of the Expedition. She was later going through the Expedition's inventory, and noticed Ronald Greer, who was imprisoned at Icarus Base for "good reason", was free to walk around. This led to a confrontation, which Hunter Riley stopped. After Colonel Everett Young, who was injured during the evacuation, somewhat recovered, he told her to announce to the Expedition about the life support issues, and to try and increase morale to the crew. After lime was retrieved from the desert planet to repair the life support, she became the sole IOA representative of the vessel, and attended the meetings between Young and other crew members, concerning several human resource issues. Those included Rush's behaviour, the water supply, what to do with Alan Armstrong's body on an Ancient shuttle, and TJ's status among the crew. After power failed, and the ship ended up on a collision course with a star, she argues with Young about selecting the crew on the remaining shuttle to evacuate; she wanted Young to select every capable person rather than just two and give the others chances on the lottery. After being threatened to have her name off the list, she stopped. Later, her name was one of the 15 selected in the lottery. She went to the shuttle to leave Destiny. When it turned out the ship went to the star to recharge, she and the other 16 occupants of the shuttle returned relatively safely to Destiny. Sometime after replenishing the water supply, she reported back to Earth by using the long-range communication device, and was informed of a plan for the crew to return to their home. However, she had doubts about the plan, citing its danger. She was coerced by Carl Strom to make the plan happen. However, she still believed it was dangerous, and told Rush to do something. Turns out, he staged a potentially fatal malfunction to drive Colonel Telford, and IOA scientists Williams and McCormack away. She later used the communication stones again for a personal visit to Earth. After taking over Mooney's body, she visited Sharron's home and spent the day with her, until she had to return to Destiny. Before leaving, Wray visited her parents for a short while, even though they do not have clearance to know of their daughter's whereabouts. After returning, she was delighted to learn of a new Icarus-type planet one year away, until she learned that Rush lied. Strain between Wray and Young When Everett Young was suspected for the murder of Sergeant Spencer, Wray led a hearing to determine whether or not Young was guilty, since the evidence against Young were more or less circumstantial. At the time of the hearing, she pressed the witnesses into believing Young was in fact guilty. Before the Expedition could vote as to whether or not he was guilty, Young resigned his command to Wray. The move became unpopular to the military personnel, particularly to Greer, who noticed he and a few others were placed off duty. After there was visual proof that Spencer committed suicide, Young swiftly retook command. Sometime after discovering an alien space ship on a Gravel pit planet, Young confronted Rush about framing him for murder, and marooned him on the planet; Wray would learn from Young that he fell victim to a rock slide. plot a coup.]] The following week, she grew suspicious of Young's story, knowing the strain between the two of them, and believed Young intentionally left him behind on the planet. When Young was about to file a report regarding the loss of Rush, Wray confronted him to tell him she was to conduct a follow up meeting on Earth, voicing her suspicions. Before she could report to Earth, Young closed down communications after he was actually transferred to an alien ship. Wray confronted Young, believing that closing down communication before she could file a report was convenient. Wray decided to conduct a meeting with some of the scientists concerning the military leadership of the ship, and wanted something to be done about it. After Destiny survived an alien attack, and Rush returned, the two were plotting to overthrow Young. She would form alliances with several civilian members to start the coup. Initially, their plan was to trap the military personnel in one section of the ship with no food or water. However, when Young and Lieutenant Scott were stranded on the Ancient shuttle, the docking clamps would not engage while Rush was in the process of taking control of the ship's systems. After the narrow miss that Young and Scott would vaporize as Destiny took off to FTL, the civilians took control of everything but life support. Wray was determined that their demand of allowing the civilians to take control would fall through, since although the military control civilians, it is the civilians themselves that control the military. Ultimately, the military found a way to enter the civilian section and order everyone to their quarters after a second failed alien attempt to take over Destiny. Wray admitted to Young in the end that both sides need to find a way to work together, since Young leaving Rush on the planet was a bad call. When Destiny stopped at a solar system that should not exist, members of the crew were given the chance to visit a hospitable planet. Camile decided to stay aboard Destiny during the few weeks that the ship would be in the system due to her mistrust of Rush, though she would regret her decision later on. When several members of the crew decide to stay on the planet rather than continue on Destiny, she argues that they could not force people off the planet. Travel to the next galaxy After Destiny was sabotaged, Wray volunteered to use the communication stones to switch with Amanda Perry, a quadriplegic scientist. During her extended time on earth, she she stayed with Sharon Walker. With the help of Mary, she would live as comfortable as she could. However, the strain did have an effect on her when Sharon did not return from the store for hours, and when Sharon returns she has a seizure that requires Mary's assistance. During the time she was on earth there are several instances when Destiny dropped in and out of FTL, which caused her and Amanda Perry to switch back and forth momentarily. Finally, Camile and Sharon were told that she may have to switch unexpectedly and they say their goodbyes. While some of the other members of the crew would become subject to the hallucinations caused by Alien ticks she would remain uninfected. This would not protect her, however, as Ronald Greer would have hallucinates where she and Rush were attempting a second coup. She would not realize the effects of the parasites until Greer would trap her and the hallucinating Rush in a room with him. Rush, thinking she was a Nakai, stabbed her in the chest with a screwdriver. While she tried to reason with Greer he was urged to kill her by visions of his father, but was stopped when Rush hit him with a metal pipe, and Scott, with his team, opened the door. When the brainwashed David Telford was on board Destiny she informed him that there is something going on and she is being kept out of the loop. There conversation was interrupted by Colonel Everett Young. Wray would not find out what was actually happening until Telford was being interrogated and Young orders the air to be removed from the chamber that he is in. She attempts to stop the colonel from being suffocated but is unsuccessful. During the Lucian Alliance invasion of Destiny, Wray attempted to negotiate with Commander Kiva, but was prevented by Colonel Everett Young, who wanted to set up an ambush. After the failure of Young's plan, Kiva only wanted to deal with her. She was able to set up a prisoner transfer, finding out that Eli Wallace and Chloe Armstrong were not captured by the Alliance. When Telford and Kiva shot each other, Dannic, another Lucian Alliance member ordered military personnel and civilian personnel separated. Wray was seen with the civilians. Later she used the Long-range communication device to switch bodies with Dr. Brightman in order to treat the wounded. Shortly after the invasion, she interviewed several of the captured Lucian Alliance members to determine if they could be trusted. During her interview with Ginn she learned of the Alliance's conscription methods as well as their belief that Destiny could give "god like" powers to whoever controlled it. She and Colonel David Telford developed a list of those who could prove valuable and reported to Homeworld Command without Colonel Everett Young's knowledge. Homeworld Command then ordered Young to keep the members on the list and leave the rest on the nearest planet. During her visit to Earth with Eli, Wray stayed with Sharon, but noticed that there was something off with her. She had a quicker temper, was forgetting things, and going through bottles of wine, Sharon admitting that she found it hard to keep seeing Wray in another person's body and not see the face and woman she fell in love with. Meanwhile Eli was having problems trying to get his mother to not give up hope. When Eli contacted her for help, Wray used her influence and position to convince her superiors to have Maryann Wallace visit Destiny so that she could see that her son was alive and well, arguing that they owed Eli for his role in cracking the ninth chevron. After a conversation with Eli she came up with the idea of introducing Sharon to Mrs. Wallace so that they may serve as sources comfort to each other because of their similar situations. Camile would introduce Eli to Ginn, in hopes that the former Lucian Alliance member could help him in getting the ship operational. While Lisa Park was giving a report on getting a new home for the Hydroponics lab, Camile becomes concerned over Young's new orders to fix the weapons. Young brushes her off for trying to be the "ship's therapist." After his second "dream," Young goes to Wray and tells him about them. She notices that he is drunk, and realizes that he ordered Park to restart work on the weapons systems because of these dreams. Wray advises him to visit Chloe, because of her importance in the dreams as well as his lack of contact with her since her ordered her into quarantine. When the ship goes out of FTL Wray is in the control room, as Eli explains the battle simulation that he found she realizes the connection between it and Young's "dreams." She explains what has been happening to the others and theorizes that the Ship is sending these messages to Young, she goes further, believing that the ship has dropped out because Young has given up. As Scott gives orders to defend the ship, Wray and Rush tell him that he needs to take command, and explain that they cannot be in control because of their past experiences in the position. After the ship jumps, Camile (along with the rest of the crew) assumes that it is because Young is back from his depression, even though in reality Rush had bypassed the simulation. When Senator Michaels and Doctor Andrew Covel came to the ship, Wray offered to switch with Michaels herself while volunteering Greer to switch with Covel which Greer was not happy about. The two became trapped together when Homeworld Command came under attack from the Lucian Alliance and after failing to find a way out, Wray decided that they and Airman Evans would attempt to disarm the naquadria bomb themselves. Wray was horrified to learn that they had been exposed to fatal levels of radiation as it was her fault for leading them to try to find the bomb rather than get out and was taken hostage by Evans. Realizing from a few clues that he was Lucian Alliance, Wray broke free and had Greer kill him. The two then made their way into the crashed ship and found the bomb, but Wray was unable to disarm it. An FTL jump allowed Varro to give her quick instructions, but he ran out of time to finish and Wray was unable to finish the job. Wray apologized to Greer for their bad relationship and explained their main difference was she liked to talk while he liked to take action and the two shared a laugh over the fact that Wray had nothing to say at a time when talking was all they could do. The two later comforted each other over the fate of their loved ones on Earth once it was all over as they didn't know their fate and Sharon lived in D.C. Alternate timeline [[file:Old Camille.jpg|thumb|Last surviving member of original Destiny crew making a speech on Eli Wallace Elementary opening]] *''In an alternate timeline, she chose to return to Earth with everyone else but like everyone else except for Colonel David Telford, didn't make it to Earth and was presumed dead. However, she ended on a planet that she and other survivors called Novus, 2,000 years in the past. She wrote the constitution of the new settlement, was twice elected as a mayor and outlived every other original crew member.'' Relationships Sharon Walker ]] The two have been in a long term romantic and domestic relationship since 1997. They have an obvious deep love and respect for each other. Sharon reinforced her commitment to Camile during the latter's first visit to Earth when she promised to wait for her, no matter how long the journey home took. Despite occasional visits via the communication stones, their physical separation created some strains in their relationship. When Sharon admitted that she was having trouble adjusting to seeing Wray in another person's body, as well as her increased awareness of how far away her partner was, Wray arranged for Sharon to meet with someone else who could understand her position. When it becomes necessary for the Destiny crew to spend several years in stasis, Wray tells her to move on, saying that their constant separation isn't fair to her. Everett Young Young and Wray find it hard to understand each other on the best days and they usually conflict with one another when problems arise. Wray constantly tries to assert her authority as the top civilian officer on Young, which only causes friction between the two. Neither trust each other, especially after she and Rush attempt the coup d'etat. They have reached a reluctant neutrality when dealing with one another and begrudgingly work together when the situation calls for it. Eli Wallace Despite the obvious contrast between his more 'slacker' attitude and her professional one, Wray has shown a certain fondness for Eli Wallace over time. When the planet Eden was found, Eli and Camile seemed to develop a friendship over the course of the month they were in the solar system. Eli shared a fruit he secretly kept with her and the two sat on the observation deck couch together and discussed their thoughts on the recent discovery. When Eli's mother's illness took a turn for the worst due to her concern over her son, Wray convinced the IOA to waive policy and allow Mrs. Wallace to use the communication stones so that she could see her son, arguing that Eli had earned the right to such a favor after unlocking the ninth chevron. In turn, Eli suggested that his mother and Wray's partner meet in order to support each other. When she discovered that Eli was involved with Ginn, a member of the Lucian Alliance who had become part of Destiny s crew after their recent invasion, she simply smiled after learning of the relationship, despite the potential problems of such a connection (Although the fact that she had originally introduced the two may have lessened her concerns about it) . Notes *Walker and Wray wear matching necklaces to symbolize their relationship. Behind the scenes *Camile Wray is the first openly gay character in the Stargate franchise.Cooper: SGU has gay characters from Gateworld. Retrieved on April 20, 2009 However, Alicia Vega, who appeared in Stargate Atlantis episodes "Search and Rescue" and "Whispers" is also revealed to be a lesbian, but the scene was cut out from the release of "Search and Rescue". *Wray was credited as a regular character in the first two episodes. However, since then she was downgraded to a recurring character. She became a regular character again from "Justice" on. *Her name was originally "Camille Wray" but that name did not pass legal clearance and it was changed to Camile Wray. External links * * 8|Camile Wray}} * References and notes Category:Destiny Crew Category:Humans Category:Dead Links Category:Need Images